Maybe
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Kate has been having a bad day. Maybe Tony will help her feel better. Tony & Kate. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Maybe

She would kill him. She would definitely kill him.

"Hi Katie!"

She elbowed him in his stomach. She didn't have to look back to know that he was doubling over.

"That wasn't nice Kate," He winced whilst straightening up, adopting an irritating tone.

She spun around to face him, "I'm not feeling nice today."

"Why? Did Gibbs do something?"

Kate smirked, "No. My fiancé did."

Tony's smile faltered for a second before his grin grew larger, "What did he do this time?" They were standing in the bullpen, between their desks, and it was completely empty apart from the two of them. Gibbs said he was going down to Autopsy to see Ducky and after half an hour, he still wasn't back.

"Well, for starters he made such a mess last night trying to find the TV remote control and it turned out to be on his nightstand the whole time, and then refused to clean up the mess. Secondly, he rearranged the living room for no reason at all and wouldn't put everything back to how it was before. Thirdly, he set the smoke alarm off this morning because he burnt some toast and lastly he finished all the coffee!" Kate ranted, undoubtedly letting off some steam.

"Wow, are you sure that's all he did Kate?" Tony asked cheekily. She just raised an eyebrow and waited for his explanation, "I think you might have blown some things out of proportion. You tend to exaggerate when you're really angry."

She didn't reply and opted to glare at him instead.

Encouraged by her expression, he continued, "I mean, when is it ever your fault?"

She crossed her arms and scoffed, "It's my fault when and if I do something wrong. Clearly, in these situations it was entirely his fault."

He shook his head in disagreement, "I don't think so. _Maybe_ your fiancé accidentally set off the smoke alarm because he was staring at you, and _maybe_ he rearranged the living room because you once said that you didn't like where a certain lamp was or _maybe_…"

"I get it!" She cut him off. She could feel the beginnings of a headache forming and didn't need her partner's voice offering possibilities of why she was wrong.

"See, you have to look at it in a different perspective Katie."

She elbowed him again.

"You know, one of these days you're really gonna regret doing that."

She laughed, "I doubt it DiNozzo." She opened her bag in order to retrieve her PDA. When she couldn't find it she dug around and then cried, "My PDA's gone!"

Tony straightened up abruptly, "Are you serious?! Oh my god! The world is coming to an end!" Tony joked, sarcasm evident in his tone, "We should alert the authorities."

"I bet he took it because I argued with him this morning!" Kate accused her fiancé again, convinced that he grabbed it out of revenge.

"Now come on Kate. How do you know he took it? _Maybe_ you left it on the kitchen counter this morning while you were yelling at him because he finished your coffee." He suggested, raising his eyebrows. He enjoyed playing this game. He knew that it annoyed her beyond comprehension, especially if she was already in a delicate mood.

She paused for a second, glaring at him whilst trying to remember, "I think I left it on the counter."

Tony smiled triumphantly, "See, it was your fault!"

Kate's expression changed into one of frustration and worry. She needed that PDA, and like she said before, everything was in it. Tony definitely noted her silence and instead of trying to take her mind off it, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his backpack. He rummaged through it and found what he was looking for. As he turned around he saw that Kate was sitting in her chair with her head in her hands.

She was trying to think of a good reason of why or how she forgot it. Then again, the morning had been quite hectic. He crept over to her desk and stood right in front of her. She was unaware that he was before her and was still oblivious when he leaned towards her ear. He personally thought it was a bit strange when she didn't notice his closeness. Usually she would have seen him coming, but she seemed to be a bit off today, even he was.

"_Maybe_ your fiancé saw your PDA on the kitchen counter, knew you'd forgotten it and brought it to work for you." He whispered sincerely.

He straightened up and waited for his words to sink in. The moment they did her head snapped up and she saw Tony standing opposite her with her PDA in his hand, smiling widely. She found his smile contagious.

"Thank you so much Tony!" She jumped out of her seat and straight into his arms. She hugged him fiercely and kissed him, "You are the best. I'm sorry about everything that happened last night and this morning."

He waved her apology away and set the PDA on her desk, "It's ok, but I should have talked to you first. I'll clean everything up when we get home tonight, I'm sorry about the mess."

"It's fine," Kate said but then paused; she had just remembered something, "Did you really burn the toast because you were staring at me?"

This question caught him off guard and he turned slightly pink, "Yeah."

She smiled at his cuteness and kissed him tenderly, "You know, _maybe_ we can watch a movie tonight. I'll let you pick."

Tony nodded, walked around her desk and sat in her chair, "I think that's a great idea."

"_Maybe_ we should order take-out," Kate offered as she sat down on his lap, enjoying the game they were playing.

"_Maybe_ I love you."

"_Maybe_ I love you too."

Suddenly Gibbs appeared. "Is there a reason why you're not doing any work?" He demanded when he caught sight of them sharing a chair.

Tony and Kate exchanged a glance and smiled before answering in unison, "_Maybe_."


End file.
